From the Shadows
by TopazStream
Summary: Kurt Hummel is having a hard time at home, and his favourite teacher is on hand to help him. But is he what he seems? Luckily, Blaine Anderson is keeping a close watch.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the characters. All fiction.**  
><strong>

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel is having a hard time at home, and his favourite teacher is on hand to help him. But is he what he seems? Luckily, Blaine Anderson is keeping a close watch.

**Author Note:** There is no Burt in this, and as Papa Hummel is so mean I had to make him an OC. I couldn't make my beloved Burt horrible! Hope you like, please review!

**Chapter 1**

_Not me, not me, not me please!_ Kurt thought, his eyes squeezed shut. His English teacher had just announced to the class that he would be asking them to read aloud their essays this after-noon. Usually, he would be fine with this, except he'd forgotten to do one. Mr. Cannavale glanced around the class and grinned as he fixed his eyes on Kurt.

"Mr. Hummel! Why don't you share with us your opinion on Gatsby's greatness?" Kurt blushed, heat warming his cheeks.

"I haven't written it, Sir." He kept his eyes downcast and tone apologetic. He was aware of the automatic hush that filled the room. Kurt Hummel hadn't done his homework? _The _Kurt Hummel? He raised his eyes to the teacher to take in the man's reaction. Instead of anger he saw a saddened look on the man's face and a resigned nod.

"Very well, Kurt, if…" Mr. Cannavale began.

"Probably too busy going six rounds with his old man." Karofsky shouted from the back, he paused waiting for laughter that never came then continued. "That guy's such a drunk he'd explode standing next to a radiator." Again, no laughs.

"Please,Karofsky, I think that's enough. Don't assume malice for what stupidity can explain." The teacher spoke, this raised a few titters and the class continued.

Everyone at the McKinley High School knew about Kurt's father. Harold Hummel was a legend in the town. Not a Friday night went by where Kurt didn't have to bail him out of jail, or apologise to the neighbours because he'd tried to shoot their dog again. To everyone else he was a funny, harmless drunk. To Kurt he was the living embodiment of hell. Everybody also knew that scrapes and bruises that Kurt often turned up to school with were the result of getting on his father's bad side, but this wasn't so funny, so harmless. So this was ignored, preferring their original assessment of the man.

Lost in his own thoughts he realised that the other students were packing up, he hurried to join them trying to think of someone he could copy the rest of the work off.

"Kurt, could you stay back please?" Mr. Cannavale asked.

"Uh yeah sure." He sat back down again and waited for the last of the students to clear out. Mr. Cannavale glanced behind him and he heard hurried footsteps leave the room.

"Kurt…Kurt are you okay?" He pulled out a chair and sat opposite him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine honest." He blanched at the last word, if anything could've made him sound less truthful that word was it. Mr. Cannavale smiled one of his classics that melted the heart of every one of his female students. He was a greatly handsome man. Hispanic, dark skinned with an athletic build and brown puppy dog eyes. But as well as his looks he was intelligent, funny and moral. The kind of man Kurt wanted to be.

"Kurt, of all my students you're one of my favourites." Kurt could feel himself blushing. "I hate to see you upset I…" He paused as if thinking of the words. "We have the school play coming up soon, I've been lumped with organising it and well I could do with a spare set of hands. I could use your help, Kurt."

"I…Mr. Cannavale…"

"Please call me George when we aren't in class." He smiled again. "At least think about it, it'll get you out of the house for a few weeks." The words hung unspoken in the air. _Away from your father_

"I don't really know anything about organising a play Mr.…I mean George. What if I mess up?"

"Kurt, it'll be fine, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't trust you."

"Well then okay, it should be fun." He felt himself smile back, it felt strange on his face. "Is that all?"

"Yeah that's it." He leant forward and placed a hand on his knee. "Kurt, if you ever need to talk you know where I am right?" Kurt felt a tingle of excitement glow under George's hand. He nodded and the teacher let go of his knee.

Almost running out of the classroom, shouting a hurried "Bye" at Sir, he felt a peculiar sensation in his stomach.

Why had Mr. Can...George touched him like that? Maybe it was just friendly, but he had asked him to help with the play. That meant hours of time alone together so maybe it was something more? or maybe it was pity. His joy plummeted. Yeah that was it-pity. Why expect anything else?

His talk with George left him late for next class so quickening his pace he hurried to Science. Running straight into Karofsky.

"Watch it, trailer trash." He snorted.

"But he doesn't live in a trailer?" Karofsky's friend interjected quieting as Karofsky elbowed him. Kurt ignored this and went to get past.

"Hold it, fag. There's a poll to pay." Karofsky gripped Kurt's arms to stop him moving.

"I don't have any money." Kurt answered in a bored voice. If Karofsky thought this was intimidating then he really didn't understand Kurt's home life.

"Okay the, you have to erm…kiss my feet." Karofsky grinned delighted at this punishment.

"Let's not and say that I did, huh?" How do people find this simpleton attractive? Kurt thought.

"You back chatting me, boy?"

"No, Sir!" He answered in a military voice fighting the urge to laugh. Karofsky, realising he was been mocked swung Kurt round and up against the wall.

"You little shit, your Dad can't be punishing you hard enough." Suddenly a pair of hands roughly threw Karofsky to the floor.

"You okay, Kurt?" George Cannavale asked looking into Kurt's wide surprised eyes.

"Uh yeah sure." He gasped. A teacher had just hit a student for him! He couldn't believe it.

"Assault! I can have you done for this!" Karofsky cried jumping to his feet.

"I'd like to see people believe you over me, that'll be a sight to behold." He glanced the boy full in the face and Karofsky wavered easily. "If I see you near Kurt again, it'll be much worse. Understood?" Karofsky nodded, hatred flaring in his eyes. He nodded at the other boy and they started down the hall.

In silence, the student and teacher watched them. Finally once gone they turned to each other. Kurt fought back the urge to sigh_-'My hero'_and collapse in his arms 'Mills and Boon' style and instead settling for a demure "Thank you." George smiled and rubbed Kurt's arm once again creating those delicious tingles.

"Anytime, Kurt. I'll walk you to your next class."

Unseen, hidden behind the lockers a pair of hazel eyes surveyed them, lost in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine didn't think he had ever seen anything as beautiful as Kurt Hummel's blush. So much so a small groan escaped his lips as the warmth filled his face. Then that idiot Karofsky shouted that stuff about his father and ruined the moment. Blaine considered getting up and beating Karofsky to death with chair leg but that would reveal him to the world. Expose him and tear him from the happy quiet obscurity he lived in. There were many like him in high school, the invisible ones who chose to hide from the cruelties of others. Hide from the likes of Karofsky, supposedly most popular kid in school. But those who decided on these things hadn't taken the time to seek out the invisible ones, the hidden beauties, ones like Kurt.

He watched him now, deep in thought chewing the end of his pencil in an absent-minded manner. His plump lips devouring the thin pencil end. Blaine let loose another lustful groan. How many nights had he dreamed of those lips? Of that pale skin and running his hands through that chestnut hair. He could even pin point the exact day his crush had begun. It was over three months ago during gym practise. Although Blaine was a good athlete he took care to never be more than average, never to spread out of his self made shadows. And then he saw him sitting on the bench, pen in hand and notebook out. Writing a small piece on the upcoming game on Friday for the school paper. Momentarily stunned although he didn't know why he saw Kurt look up, right at him. For a moment his invisibility cloak fell away and he was exposed to this boy he had never noticed before. Kurt gave a small self- conscious smile and put his head down again. Blaine played like he never had before that day, sinking more baskets then the team combined. Coach Beiste even said that if he played like that more often he'd be a star player in no time. Blaine grinned and looked back to see if the mystery boy had seen him play.

But Kurt was gone.

Staring again, as Kurt continued to chew the pencil, he felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw George Cannavale smile sickly at him and wink. It happened so fast no one else ever would have saw it, in fact Blaine even thought he'd imagined it. Then George glanced at Kurt and licked his lips, once again he got away with it. Blaine glared at him-hate pouring out of every pore. How dare he look at Kurt like that! Who did he think he was? He may have gotten away with it before but…

Blaine noticed the classroom was empty and George was asking Kurt to stay behind. _No I can't let this happen!_ He took a step towards Kurt about to speak his first words ever to him, then George looked at him. Fear gripped his chest and he ran from the room feeling regret and cowardice. He had to tell Kurt, warn him away before it was too late.

He waited ages for Kurt to come out, a frightened exhilaration filled him at the thought of finally talking to him, but his chances of stopping him in time where ruined by Karofsky. He watched in anger as Karofsky pushed Kurt up against the wall. _Go on, go save him!_ He shouted in his head. Courage rushed through him as he prepared to step out of the shadows once more to rescue Kurt. He started forward…

…And retreated when he saw George throw Karofsky to the floor. His moment was lost. As they strode by George shot him another sleazy wink and placed his hand on the Kurt's back. The sight made Blaine feel helpless and sick. There was no way he could continue school today, not that they would notice. Eyes downcast and heart heavy, he made his way home.

* * *

><p><em>Karofsky had been a nice touch, couldn't have arranged it better myself really.<em> George thought early the next morning. The relief and trust in Kurt's eyes was such a turn on he'd nearly taken him then and there. _Under Blaine's watchful eyes._ He grinned at the delicious imagery in his head. Blaine had been quite a challenge, breaking down those walls had taken months but he's managed it. Managed to get those pretty hazel eyes staring at him in adoration, doing anything he asked, anything at all.

God, he loved these first few weeks of a conquest! Choosing your pretty prey, winning yourself into their trust, seducing them and then watching as struggled to understand why you hurt them, abuse them, ignored them. Destroying that confidence that had slowly been built and then making them retreat back into the obscurity that is high school.

He picked his victims carefully the unpopular, the unloved, the unwanted, the unbelievably beautiful. Blaine was certainly all combined-to this day he remained George's greatest achievement. He felt himself go hard just remembering it and now? Well now there was Kurt.

He probably never would have even noticed the boy if it hadn't been for Blaine. Blaine staring at the him each English lesson while he remained oblivious. It had been by fortunate accident discovering Kurt. He had been busy staring at Blaine fondly thinking back to their first night together when he noticed his gaze was occupied, following the direction of the boy's stare he saw him. Surprised he'd had another potential conquest under his nose all this time he checked his register. _Kurt Hummel._ Information rushed at him. Average grades, abusive father, quiet kid. How had he missed this one? Ahh, Blaine had kept him preoccupied of course. What a lovely gift off of the boy, he'd certainly love unwrapping it. He took care to pay more and more attention to Kurt waiting for the right opportunity. Then the school play come along- Perfect!

Soon Kurt would be another notch. He closed his eyes and arched his back his hand working him into ecstasy as images of Blaine and Kurt filled his mind.

_Soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt almost floated into his kitchen. Three evenings spent with George did that to you. "George…" he said aloud, liking the feel of it on his lips. He wondered how many other people called him George. Whether he had a girlfriend who whispered it to him late in the night. Maybe a boyfriend? Kurt was sure he wasn't imagining it, the coy looks and soft smiles the teacher sent his way throughout their evenings. He was so much more mature than the boys in his classes. He'd had crushes before but this was different. This was leading somewhere he could tell. A butterfly fluttered in his stomach and he smiled to himself clutching the piece of paper in his pocket. _Call round anytime, you know if you're having problems and want to talk._

"Where the hell have you been? I've looked all over for you!" His father, drunk, shouted from behind him.

"Well I can assure you I wasn't at the bottom of that whiskey bottle." Kurt answered turning to him and nodding to the liqueur in the man's hand.

"You been smart with me, boy?"

"It's unavoidable really." Kurt went to go past him but was gripped by his shirt and shoved face first into the wall.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" He shoved Kurt harder against the bricks. "Oughta learn some manners," he continued, growling.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it won't happen again!" Kurt cried desperately as his father twisted his arm. He was shocked in himself. He never talked to his father this way; usually he avoided him until school and then ran all the way there, leaving the dark misery behind him. George had done this, made him feel more secure, more confident. He was grateful for it in away. It was such a wonderful feeling, but dangerous too. His arm was gripped tighter and he struggled not to cry out.

"You're damn right it won't!" he threw Kurt to the floor, kicking him as he went. The foot connected an old wound and this time he howled in pain. "It's the only way you learn son, I'm sorry." He sounded like he was as well, but he always did. He left Kurt clutching his stomach and whimpering. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, the beatings, the drinking, he knew he couldn't stay here. His hand slipped into his pocket feeling the teacher's address. But he knew where he could go.

* * *

><p>Blaine sobbed into his pillow, images of George and Kurt locked in a passionate embrace flooded his mind. How could he have just walked away without warning him? Left Kurt to that heartless bastard? He punched his pillow in frustration. Damnit! There was no point in trying to sleep. Glancing at the clock he saw he had two hours to school, he groaned inwardly.<p>

And thought back, back to the day when Mr.. Cannavale started paying attention to _him_. The way he had made Blaine feel special, opened up his heart and mind for the first time ever, made him feel hope, made him feel ecstasy when he took him to bed that first night. Then it all changed. The loving looks became boredom, or indifference or plain disgust. He'd blank him in the school halls, hung up on his calls until finally after Blaine thought he'd lose his mind he would invite him back into his bed again only to begin the cruel cycle once more. And then it was over. George, once again became Mr. Cannavale. Blaine was broken-hearted those first few months, he felt almost shell shocked at the way the teacher had treated him, the way he had claimed to love him then threw him aside. Blaine had thought that at last he'd found what he longed for-a soul mate. There were days when he thought he couldn't go on, but then he saw Kurt Hayes and everything changed. Perhaps the feelings he had for the fellow student were born out of grief for his lost love. Maybe he was just building himself up for another disaster. Blaine didn't care. Right now his heart wanted Kurt. He wanted to make Kurt laugh, make him forget the dour existence that his father had created for him. Most of all he wanted to show Kurt love and hold him up to the world, break loose from the shadows and expose him to the light.

But everything was about to change again if George had his way.

Blaine groaned and stared at the ceiling. He had to do something to stop George. To stop him from ruining Kurt's innocence and plunging him further into the dark where Blaine might not find him again.

Thirty minutes later he was on his way to his teachers home. His feet seemed to recognise the route and needed no encouragement from his tormented mind. Blaine mused about the day George had slipped him the address. About that light, floaty feeling that only the attention of another can create. For the first time the enormity of what he was about to do hit him. He was going to confront George! Could he find the courage to do it? To look in that man's face and not bolt in panic. He closed his eyes and saw Kurt's sapphire ones looking back. Yeah he could do it.

Outside George's house, he breathed deeply and fought to gain control of his emotions. _Kurt, you're doing this for Kurt._ The door swung open the moment his hand ceased knocking. Before him stood George clad only in a towel, a smile frozen on his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked looking around Blaine as if expecting someone else.

"Kurt." Blaine said, too quickly. "I mean I need to talk to you about Kurt." George looked amused at this, swinging open the door fully he grinned and arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Well you'd better come in." He moved closer as Blaine passed, his chest brushing Blaine's arm.

Walking in the front room he felt a mingled feeling shame and repulsion. He sat down heavily feeling sick to the stomach. George casually seated himself opposite him at ease in his state of undress.

"So you want to talk about Kurt?" George asked innocently

"Yes, you er…you have to stay aware from him. I mean it!" Brave words spoken in a whimper.

"I'm sure you do. You're quite passionate when you're getting going, Blaine. I have an excellent memory." George leered and his arousal was clear in his short towel.

"God, you're pathetic. I can't understand what I ever saw in you."

"That may be the case but Kurt can certainly see what that is, and I shall use that to my advantage. I think you should leave now, Blaine."

"I swear to God if you touch him I'll kill you." Blaine's anger was spiralling out of control now.

"Blainey, I've moved on. You should, too. You have no need to be jealous of Kurt." Blaine wanted to batter his smug face.

"I am not jealous of Kurt!"

"Oh, so you're jealous of _me,_ are you? Wanting in the angel's tight jeans yourself? I don't blame you. I can't wait either." George's eyes widened as Blaine lunged at him knocking him off the sofa. They fell to the floor hard and George, a bigger man, pinned Blaine down easily. The towel now gone George's erection pushed hard at Blaine's stomach.

"Just like old times huh? And more in the future for me and your lover-boy." He rubbed his crouch against Blaine's. "I'm afraid you can't have this, Blainey. It's all for Kurt."

"Fuck you!" Blaine butted him in the face and rolled out from under him. Without looking back, he ran to the door and pushed his way outside. He ran until he thought he would collapse and leaned on an oak tree covered in the dark. He leaned there, fighting back tears of frustration and sadness. How could he have let Kurt down? He tormented himself so much he thought that he could even see him. Walking the path that he himself had took earlier that night to see George. Kurt! His mind cried. Kurt was going to George's. He took a step forward the boy's name on his lips. But the shadows clutched at him and dragged him back into the dark. He couldn't, he wasn't ready yet. Kurt was on his way to see George and there was nothing he could do.

He closed his eyes as the familiar black abyss claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

"One foot in front of the other, see? It's easy." Kurt whispered softly to himself. Doubt tore at his gut. What if George didn't want to see him? Was shocked that he would actually take him up on his offer? He stopped and looked around him, trying to get his bearings.

The darkness spread across the quiet street, covering it gently like a protective blanket hiding the inhabitants from those hidden in the night. Kurt felt a knot of fear in his chest and then scolded himself for been so childish. "You're seventeen, not seven. There's no need to be afraid of the dark." The moment the hushed words left his lips a sound escaped the shadows from his right, behind the Oak tree.

"Don't…Don't go!" The sentence was whispered with urgency from the dark outline of a man. The figure took a step towards Kurt.

Terrified Kurt ran, not even sure of where his feet were leading him until he almost tore through George's door. "Mr Cannavale!" he shouted, banging the wood with his fists. "Mr Cannavale!"

The door flung open and his teacher flung the door open a slightly annoyed look upon his face. "Kurt? What's the matter?" The annoyed look was replaced by one of concern.

"Someone…out there…" He whispered breathlessly, barely noticing that George wore only a towel.

"Quick get in! Tell me all about it!" He pulled the boy in looking out the door as he did so.

Grinning out into the night.

* * *

><p>"No!" Blaine sobbed. He'd had a chance to warn him and only sped up Kurt's need to see George. How could he have been so stupid? He kicked the tree in anger, not feeling the pain that immediately emanated from his foot.<p>

He'd lost him. He'd lost Kurt. George would take the beautiful innocence that shone from within him as a memento of the conquest.

"I have to think of something fast." But all his thoughts were just uncoordinated jumbles. He had to act. And he had to act quickly.

* * *

><p>"I just spooked myself I guess, probably just someone wanting directions and I run off screaming like a banshee." Kurt gave a nervous laugh, trying too not to stare at George's naked torso.<p>

"Hey, don't be silly. There's monsters out there you know." He smiled down at him and rubbed Kurt's back reassuringly. "You okay? Was there a reason you came here?" He fixed his face in a grin, for a moment Kurt thought that the smile didn't reach his eyes. A feeling of unease fell over him. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

Suddenly Kurt felt foolish, he had barged into this man's house shrieking about invisible killers and now expected him to sit and listen to him complaining? George deserved better. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have wasted your time. I should go…" He tried standing up from the sofa but George grabbed his hand.

"Kurt can I ask you a favour? Please?" His eyes pleaded with him. Kurt sat back down gently.

"Yeah…sure." A nervous fluttering began in his stomach as he watched George's face intently.

"We have only a few weeks to the play opens and I have to begin casting tomorrow. I wondered if could you help me?"

"But only teachers can do that can't they? I mean I wouldn't know talent!" He blushed deep red; embarrassed that only a moment ago he'd thought George was going to confess he loved him or something.

"Well, Miss Arnold is a dear but she thinks everything is _wonderful!_ This is going to be a one-man job I'm afraid. Unless…"

"I'd love you—I er, I mean I'd love, too!" _Kurt, you idiot!_ Now he blushed even more.

George furrowed his brow and leaned towards him, moving a stray hair softly from Kurt's forehead "Stop hiding. I see you," he sighed the words.

"I don't unders…" he trailed off as George's hot breath touched his skin, causing a rush of emotions to roar through his body.

"I. See. You…"

Then George's lips found Kurt's. The kiss was long and deep, a million thoughts raced through his mind but only one remained steady-he felt happy and he hadn't that emotion for a long time. Kurt moaned with pleasure into George's mouth.

A crash came from the window, shattered shards fell in all directions. Shocked Kurt tore himself from George and gaped at the brick that lay in the middle of the room. "Oh god!" he exclaimed.

George was up and running towards the door, cursing as he went. "You can run back into the shadows, boy. But I can find you! You can't hide from me!_ I SEE YOU!_" He shouted into the black of the night.

Kurt rose, confused and scared. This was too much at once. He had to get out of the house. He couldn't breathe! "George, I'm sorry…I…I have to go" He barely looked at the man as he ran from the house.

He ran for what seemed like an age through the streets until he reached the Oak tree of earlier. Exhausted he leaned against it, all thoughts of his early visitor gone.

What had just happened? What did he do now?


End file.
